helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Queen VOL.1
Note: The song "Time Capsule" should not be confused with the Noto Arisa song of the same name that can be found on the album a piece of Romance |producer = Tsunku |Next = ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ mini album (2007) |Single1 = Massara Blue Jeans |Single2 = Soku Dakishimete |Single3 = Ooki na Ai de Motenashite |Single4 = Wakkyanai (Z) }} Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティー クイーン VOL.1) is the first album by the Japanese pop idol group ℃-ute released on October 25, 2006. The album was released in limited and regular editions. The limited edition release of the album included an extra DVD. The album reached #15 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 15,752 copies. Tracklist CD #Massara Blue Jeans #Wakkyanai (Z) #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Time Capsule (タイムカプセル) #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い; Everyday Yeah! Unrequited Love) #As ONE #YES! Shiawase (T&C Bomber cover) #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (Taiyo to Ciscomoon cover) Limited Edition DVD #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い) #*Performance from Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #SPOT #Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi (last album) *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Massara Blue Jeans #Wakkyanai (Z) #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Time Capsule #*Arrangement: AKIRA #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #As ONE #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #YES! Shiawase #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Concert Performances ;Time Capsule *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato ;EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Murota Mizuki, Okamura Rise, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ ;As ONE *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 15,752 Trivia *This is the only ℃-ute album to feature former member Murakami Megumi. *On the Hello! Project site on the covers Vol.1 is written in small letters, on the actual covers VOL.1 is written in capital letters. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Time Capsule, EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi, As ONE, YES! Shiawase, ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ da:Cutie Queen VOL.1 Category:2006 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:2006 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:English Name Album